Color Me Gifted Part One
by PyroToby
Summary: A groups of kids learn they are mutants. My first Fic. Please R & R.


Oz turned the volume up on his walkman and walked down the halls of the Borders book store occasionally picking up a cd and eyeing the back of the case. He wasn't really interested in buying anything, and even if he was, he was broke. But he had time to spare, and the only place open on Sundays that he might be even slightly interested in was a quite, peaceful book store.   
* Oh…Ben Folds… * He thought to himself as he reached for the cd. Suddenly he got a creepy feeling, as if someone was watching him. He turned around quickly, dropping the cd with a clatter only to see noone there.  
"Heh, Strange enough…." He muttered to himself as he reached down to grab the cd. He picked up the case and slid it back into the correct place. Or at least, he thought it was, until he looked at the place where he had put it. There stood what had once been one of Oz's favorite cds, was now Mozart.   
"What the…" Oz stood there staring at the one particular cd. When he looked at the whole Alternative isle, or at least what was Alternative. Oz found himself staring mouth open wide, lollipop long fallen from his mouth to the ground, in the Classic isle. Before he could bolt out of the store he got that intense staring sensation on his back. He felt it so intensely that he could have screamed but he knew that turning around would only take more time. He turned towards the door and ran as fast as he could, feeling his heart race and beat as it would burst if he ran any longer, but knowing that stopping would be dangerous, if not fatal. He turned a corner only to feel himself being lifted off of the ground before felting a blunt object hit him in the back of his head with a searing pain, and then, darkness.  
  
Toby walked through the mall with her four friends barely listening to their conversation as she reaptedly looked over her shoulder.   
"Yo, you okay Tobes?" Her friend asked as she once again looks away.  
"Yeah, but did you ever get that feeling that like, -oh nevermind. It's nuthin." She replied taking a sip of her Coffee Coolata. "Hey you wanna stop at Spencers?" She asks, but its too late, they are all ready heading to the store. Toby walked in and felt lightheaded.   
"Whoa…" She stood still and closed her eyes. The world seemed to sway back and forth.   
"Hey, Toby, you ok?" one of her friend ran over but her vision was so estranged she could not see who it was.  
" I- I don' think so." She dropped her bag from Hot Topic bag and held both hands up to her eyes. She tried to focus on a light to steady herself. As she stared at it and tried to concentrate, she just got dizzier and dizzier until the light exploded. Glass shattered and fell to the floor, as the world seemed to come to a screeching halt. Toby didn't know why but all of a sudden she was more scared then she had even been before. It took a lot to make her scared, but she was. Not scared just because of what had just happened but she felt as if something was chasing her, and she couldn't get caught. Never. Getting caught would be the last thing she did. And that was a fact. She ran from the mall, shielding her face from the shattering glass as she ran.   
"HEY! WAIT UP!" Toby's friends called after her as she ran. She ran until she felt as if her lungs would implode, but kept running. She ran until she felt herself being lifted off of the ground. She turned to face a large man with long sideburns that seemed to stick out. He held her by the top o her arms, digging his yellow fingernails into her flesh.   
"Let Go!" She yelled as she drove her knee onto his gut. The man didn't move, just held onto her tighter.   
She lowered her head and pretend to have given up. When the man started to carry her away she brought her head up as fast as possible, slamming into the guys chin, hearing his teeth smack together. He didn't release her but had lessened his grip in her left arm just enough so she could elbow him across the face. That made the man drop her.   
" I thought I told you to let go." She said before running in the opposite direction. These guys were strong, but they were too big to be fast. She ran like hell out of the mall. No way she was letting those faggots take her. She ran into a crowd of people and tried to hide. It was then the nearest man grabbed her. He wasn't big like the last guy but he was pretty tough looking. He was wearing jeans and a black tee and mirrored glasses so she couldn't see his face. Before she could do anything, he pulled a gun out of his back pocket.   
*Oh Shit, * she thought, * this is it, this is what its like to die * He lifted the gun and brought the back of it down onto the crown of her head. His glasses had fallen off and the last thing she remembered seeing was his eyes. One was brown and the other blue. Then the world seemed to get darker and darker until she went limp.  
  
When Oz awoke her found himself in a dimly lit room, tied to a chair. When he squinted he could see two big men in suits standing in the room and a blonde chick tied to another chair. She looked about his age, wearing baggy jeans and a black tank top, and she had a large bruise on her face.   
" What the hell are we doing here?" She spat at the nearest man.   
" You aren't doing anything." The other guard said lowering his face so her was eye level with her. "What a nasty bruise!" he said mimicking her as her ran his fingernail down her cheek drawing blood. When his finger was near her mouth she moved her head and snapped her teeth, trying to bite him. "Oh…Feisty are we?" he mocked, laughing.   
"What the hell do you want?" Oz growled.  
"Well, you see, you aren't exactly normal. And we aren't here to give you that 'you're just special' crap you're moms gave you. You're freaks. All out weirds. You aren't gifted. You're cursed. And we're here to find out how to stop people from becoming like you. Do you know what would happen if the world was like you? All out frickin' chaos." The man was so close to him he could smell his rotten-smelling breath.  
"Havva Tic-Tac dude." Oz snapped.   
"Hah!" The man barked so loudly it hurt Oz's Ears.   
"What the hell's your problem anyway?!" Oz herd the other chick yell. He would have turned his head to look at her but he as to busy staring at the man's face behind the dark glasses that just seemed to sit there expressionless, watching the bigger man have his little joys, torturing them.   
"Yeah, What the hell are you talking about anyway?" Oz asked the man.  
The man sighed and stared Oz in the eyes. "You're mutants." The man said stretching the word to long and adding to many syllables. "You're freaks, and you're staying here for a while." He laughed as he exited the room, followed by the other man, who locked the door on the way out.   
"So," he stared at the girl. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
Tyler walked down the street and slid into a small store. He reached into his pocket and pulled out…. Nothing. * Shit *, he thought, * I'm broke. * He was hungry too. He walked over to the shelf and slipped 4 candy bars into the sleeve of his shirt and lingered around the store for a while.* No need to get arrested again * he thought before he said a brief goodbye to the old lady behind the counter and left.   
Tyler walked out of the store and unwrapped the Snickers bar he had just aquired. He took a bite and laughed. * This is way too easy * He thought as he sat down on a curb and watched a bird near-by. As he was watching it, it burst into flame. "Whoa!" he said dropping his meal and staggering upward. "Whoa." He mumbled as shook his head in disbelief and walked away.   
Suddenly, he saw someone running towards him. *shit. I could have sworn that old lady didn't see me take anything * he thought as he ducked into an alley to make sure the man wasn't following him. Sure enough, the man turned into the alley. He was a big guy, around 40, wearing khakis and a white shirt. "Fuck." He whispered as he broke into a run. When the man was catching up, he ducked behind a dumpster. He could hear the man walking towards him, stepping over gravel, broken glass and trash. Tyler reached around until her found what he was looking for. A broken beer bottle.   
"Yes!" he whispered. The man turned his head quickly, and crouched near Tyler, listening. Tyler took this moment to roll out of his hiding and land in a crouch, bringing the bottle up the hit the man's face, leaving a few gashes in the side of his head. This slowed the man as Tyler ran and shot a "Sorry about that dude!" over his shoulder, running smack into another man. This one wasn't nearly as big, but looked twice as tough.   
"Lemme the fuck go!" he yelled as he brought his knee into the mans crotch and kicked out one of his legs, sending him stumbling. This didn't slow him down enough, and he turned around and grabbed Tyler, bringing a needle into the bulk of his arm, the last thing he felt was his arm twitching uncontrollably until he blacked out.   



End file.
